Silent Hill: Scars Remain
by Your Average Superhero
Summary: "En mis pesadillas veo esa ciudad muerta, su corazón marchito arde como las entrañas del mismo infierno, aquel que no para de acosarme…" Tome el argumento original del juego y un par de sus personajes, los cuales son propiedad de Konami y Team Silent.
1. Chapter 1

Bien ¿Qué tal? Soy nuevo, es el primer fic que hago en mi vida, si… Me atreví de que fuera de este juego tan genial que en lo personal me gusta demasiado, solo espero que les guste, dejen reviews para ver sus opiniones, sin más, gracias por su tiempo.

* * *

"_En mis pesadillas veo esa ciudad muerta, su corazón marchito arde como las entrañas del mismo infierno, aquel que no para de acosarme…"_

Nuevamente despierta entre sudores fríos y fuertes taquicardias, con su mano temblorosa busca desesperado el frasco de sus ansiolíticos, con dificultad los traga ayudándose únicamente con su saliva, noche tras noche observa con sus ojos cerrados la grotesca escena, una extraña habitación similar a un viejo quirófano, cuyos artefactos se aprecian oxidados y cubiertos de sangre vieja, un hedor inmundo asfixia el lugar, sobre la corrupta camilla una horrible criatura humanoide de rasgos descompuestos ejerce la labor de parto, entre sus piernas otro ente amorfo asiste el grotesco alumbramiento, tal como el escalofrió que recorre el cuerpo del muchacho, siente la fuerza del monstruo en forma de sincronizadas contracciones, repentinamente el gentil llanto de un bebe resuena por la habitación, interrumpido rudamente por la voz de un hombre furioso, que exclama con rabia…

"_¡Malditos sean, tu y tu engendro!"_

Entre los gritos del hombre y el amargo llanto de una mujer se comienza a oír un extraño sonido similar a la estática de los aparatos electrónicos que aumenta cada vez mas y mas de intensidad, manifestándose una atroz figura que emerge del techo, mostrándose de las caderas hacia arriba, su cabeza llena de agujeros por donde se escabullen insectos pequeños y gotea suciedad, un torso esquelético cubierto de piel apergaminada, largos y fibrosos brazos con delgados dedos cuyas puntas quemadas muestran uñas viejas y quebradas, pareciese que observa atento el acontecimiento alargando su deforme mano derecha en dirección al recién nacido…

El joven, sentado en la orilla de su cama observa al vacio mientras esas palabras gritan en su mente como un eco infinito, harto de no poder conciliar el sueño, de no lograr una noche de descanso, decide que es momento de buscar respuestas, débilmente se pone de pie topándose de frente con una vieja fotografía en la pared, el y sus padres, poco antes de que estos murieran en un accidente automovilístico, el pesar lo lleva en su pecho, tal como la cicatriz que tiene desde nacimiento, desde el fondo de su corazón desea con todas sus fuerzas poder recordarlos al igual que todos los momentos de su infancia y adolescencia.

Al fondo en el paisaje se distingue un gran cartel _"Bienvenido a Silent Hill"_, es ahí a donde se dirige.

Toma una vieja mochila poniendo dentro de ella un par de cambios de ropa, sus medicamentos, cartera y un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, por ultimo un mapa resaltando la ruta para llegar a la misteriosa ciudad, antes de cerrar la puerta observa con atención, su recamara convertida en un lugar sucio, desorganizado, con pilas de basura en cada rincón, respira profundamente mientras abandona el lugar.

Bajando las escaleras encuentra una nota pegada en la puerta que dice:

"_Aarón tu jefe ah llamado del trabajo, quiere saber como estas muchacho… Yo volveré tarde, no me esperes._

_Tío Bill"_

Se ira y no hay nadie en casa, Aarón siente una singular mezcla de sentimientos, gratitud con su tío pues se ah convertido en un padre para el, preocupación pues ignora su destino y el de su hogar, Temor…Sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra esta convencido de que nada puede ser peor que lo que esta pasando en su vida en ese momento, se toma unos segundos para observar la morada que ah sido su hogar desde siempre, esa vieja fachada, típica y sencilla residencia americana, el árbol del jardín, incluso un rápido vistazo al hogar de los vecinos, se inclina tomando del césped una pequeña piedra que sujeta con gran firmeza antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, finalmente se dirige a la cochera y monta su motocicleta, sonríe al escuchar su motor, comenzando así un largo e incierto viaje en busca de su paz.

Tras un largo recorrido por la carretera observa a lo lejos un auto servicio donde decide parar, al entrar se sorprende pues esta completamente vacio, todo lleno de tierra y polvo como si llevara mucho tiempo abandonado…

**-¿Buenas tardes?..-**Interroga Aarón en voz alta sin recibir respuesta alguna…

Recorriendo los estantes se percata de que mucho de los productos son viejos y caducos, al fondo una de las neveras parpadea, al acercarse solo nota leche descompuesta haciéndole olvidar el apetito, en la pared hay un gran anuncio resaltando la labor de uno de los servidores…

**-Empleado del mes-** Lee el muchacho sin poder distinguir el rostro de la persona en la vieja y húmeda fotografía…

Sin encontrar nada, decide retomar el rumbo, justo cuando esta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar sobre el mostrador distingue una linterna encendida lo cual le resulta muy extraño pues, no recuerda haberla visto al llegar, sin embargo decide tomarla, considerando que es mejor que irse con las manos vacías, al salir la apaga para después guardarla en su bolsillo, antes de volver al camino toma el mapa y con singular gusto aprecia que solo faltan unos pocos kilómetros para llegar al pueblo, en sus vagos pensamientos recuerda que su tío le conto que sus padres viajaban ahí a menudo y fue ahí donde perdieron la vida, repentinamente un fuerte viento arrebata el mapa de sus manos arrastrándolo con agresividad por el camino, maldiciendo el muchacho monta su motocicleta rápidamente y acelera en una frenética carrera detrás del pedazo de papel.

Aarón no comprende, los movimientos del mapa ni la velocidad y rumbo del viento, parece que no parara jamás, es como si le estuviese guiando el camino, repentinamente comienza a hacer un frio intenso que el joven percibe en su rostro, todo comienza a volverse muy oscuro, es entonces cuando ante sus ojos el mapa se despedaza violentamente en demasiadas fracciones que se pierden en el camino.

**-¿Pero que diabl…?-** El cuestionamiento del muchacho se ve abruptamente interrumpido por unos terribles gruñidos a sus espaldas, observando por los retrovisores aprecia con horror tres enormes criaturas que le persiguen, grandes perros oscuros cuyos ojos arden como brasas encendidas y una cuarta bestia mas grande que esas de color blanquecino con un gran orificio chorreante en un costado, de su hocico infestado de colmillos cuelga una gran lengua bífida, la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Aarón se dispara erizándole la piel, dilatando sus pupilas y desencadenando una fuerte taquicardia, un pavor enorme se apodera de el, los enormes canes infernales lanzan feroces mordiscos que casi rozan la espalda del muchacho quien acelera todo lo posible, se siente confundido, no comprende absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando, se pregunta si realmente esta siendo perseguido por monstruos o solo son consecuencia de tantas noches sin descanso, de pronto un resplandor metálico frente a el distrae su atención, un gran y viejo letrero a un lado del camino…

"_Bienvenido a Silent Hill"_

Repentinamente un grito regresa su atención al camino y justo ahí permanece de pie una silueta humana, en un despliegue de desesperación para evitar arrollarle intenta maniobrar, pero en vano, la motocicleta derrapa y se arrastra por el suelo con gran velocidad, se escucha como el metal se retuerce mientras lanza incandescentes chipas debido a la fricción contra el pavimento, mientras el cuerpo de Aarón se golpea estrepitosamente una y otra vez, girando, hasta que se detiene aturdido y desorientado levanta un poco la mirada sintiendo como su sangre caliente escurre desde su cabeza hasta su mentón goteando contra el frio suelo, distingue con gran dificultad a lo lejos las masivas bestias que gruñen y jadean exhalando su fétido aliento, como si la imagen parpadease en la mente del muchacho observa como se acercan sin parar, justo cuando el aterrador monstruo blanquecino abre las fauces delante de su cara, Aarón entra en pánico, perdiendo la conciencia…

Su cuerpo se siente frio y muy pesado rodeado de una densa oscuridad, lentamente se incorpora analizando su cuerpo con sus manos con una gran expresión de sorpresa pues no muestra ni la mas mínima lesión, apresura los dedos entre su cabello, ya no hay sangre, dirige la mirada a su alrededor sin lograr apreciar algo, de pronto una fuerte presión en su pecho no lo deja respirar sintiendo un calor sofocante, con desesperación abre su camisa en un intento de refrescarse dejando al descubierto esa gran cicatriz, la sensación se vuelve mas intensa como si su piel ardiera, su extraña marca comienza a corroerse al punto de sangrar de manera incontenible, desesperado intenta retenerla con sus manos sin obtener resultado alguno, su propia sangre comienza a inundar el lugar subiendo hasta sus rodillas, entonces ese extraño sonido de estática resuena por todas partes y desde la oscuridad ese peculiar ente surge contemplando el suceso, Aarón solo siente una gran desesperación, un intenso dolor, con sus largas extremidades el demonio rasga su pecho de manera frenética, despedazando esa vieja y carcomida piel ante los ojos del muchacho, entre los huesos y las viseras de la criatura resplandece una luz cegadora, fría, que dilata las pupilas del chico, poco a poco comienza a percibir una voz femenina que le llama…

**-Aarón Lamb por favor intenta conservar la conciencia…Aquí Bennett, tengo un código 10-46, asistencia a motorista-**Exclama la mujer rubia por su intercomunicador mientras revisa las pupilas del muchacho con una pequeña linterna…

El muchacho solo se muestra bastante adolorido, sin tener la más mínima compresión de lo que acontece, las bestias que le perseguían, el aparatoso accidente, esa extraña visión…

**-Chico ¿Qué a ocurrido?-** Le cuestiona la oficial siguiendo la rutina de ayuda a la vez que examina su respiración repitiendo nuevamente el comando por la radio…

Aarón aturdido intenta responder, sin embargo opta por guardar silencio pues, si habla lo creerá loco o intoxicado de alguna manera…

**-Eres tu ¿Cierto?-** Pregunta la agente buscando alguna respuesta mientras acerca una identificación al rostro del muchacho haciendo alusión de haberla tomado de una destrozada mochila cerca del accidente.

Aarón únicamente responde a esa pregunta moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, recordando que sus medicamentos estaban dentro del morral, preocupado por ellos intenta incorporarse pero es detenido por la mujer que cuidadosamente le atiende…

**-Esta no es mi zona muchacho, pero debemos seguir los procedimientos, tienes una costilla fracturada y no debes moverte hasta que llegue la ambulancia-** Molesta la policía repite la orden varias veces mas sin recibir ninguna respuesta, pero no ocurre nada, el transmisor parece estar muerto, con cautela la rubia le da la vuelta al muchacho intentando hacerle sentir cómodo…

**-Esperaremos aquí un poco y volveré a probar con la radio ¿De acuerdo?-**

Aarón asiente nuevamente con la cabeza a lo que la oficial Bennett reacciona…

**-Aarón, necesito que hables para poder conocer mas de tu estado, para poder ayudarte a mantenerte consiente ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?...¿Exceso de velocidad, abuso de alcohol…Drogas?- **Observa al muchacho directamente a los ojos al hacer las preguntas…

**-No…Animales, en el camino…-**Murmura el muchacho con gran dificultad y dolor en su pecho, solo observa en el rostro de la oficial un gesto de desaprobación…

**-Aarón, si intentas evadir a los animales que aparecen en el camino pasan esta clase de accidentes, sonara cruel pero lo mejor es no detenerse…Por el bien propio-**

**-Eran…Mu y grandes…-**Exalta como puede el aterrador adjetivo…

El tiempo pasa y ningún servicio de ayuda de los caminos aparece, sin más la oficial toma una arriesgada decisión siguiendo sus instintos policiacos…

**-Te llevare al Alchemilla Hospital, ahí deberán atenderte…Coopera conmigo- **Pide con singular atención, ayudando con mucha dificultad al muchacho quien tambaleante se pone de pie haciendo lo posible por soportar el dolor de su costado, al acercarse a la patrulla la agente le asiste para poder acomodarse en el asiento trasero, sistemáticamente ella se dirige al volante tomando camino.

Tras unos momentos, por la mente de Aarón pasan varias preguntas, comienza a dudar de su búsqueda, sintiéndose mediocre, después de tomar la decisión de hacer ese viaje pasar por ese accidente le desanima demasiado, acompañado de esas extrañas visiones que llenan su humanidad de horror, con problemas incluso para observar a través de la ventanilla pues solo hay oscuridad fuera, acompañada de una densa bruma espectral…

**-¿Siempre es tan oscuro aquí?...-**Pregunta cansado a la oficial quien repentinamente frena y baja del vehículo apresurada tomando su linterna, lo cual escandaliza a Aarón pues no puede observar que es lo que pasa, tras unos segundos angustiantes Bennett regresa preocupada poniéndose en reversa…

**-¿Qué sucede oficial?-** Cuestiona sin poder ocultar la ansiedad en sus palabras.

**-El camino…A desaparecido, solo hay un profundo abismo… -** Responde desconcertada.

Tras varios intentos por encontrar rutas alternas al hospital, la agente decide llevar al muchacho a la estación de policía de la ciudad.

Al llegar la oficial baja pidiéndole a Aarón que no se mueva hasta que ella regrese al auto, el permanece ahí pues su condición actual no le permite hacer mucho, al pasar unos minutos escucha a lo lejos gritos llenos de angustia, como si se tratase de la agonía de una persona, es como si paralizara el cuerpo del muchacho, tensando sus músculos causando un dolor insoportable, incapaz de producir sonido alguno lagrimas de desesperación comienzan a rodar sobre sus mejillas, únicamente logra desviar su mirada hacia la ventanilla, los latidos de su corazón se aceleran, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizan y su ojos reflejan un miedo atroz al ver que del otro lado del cristal se encuentra la frágil figura de una jovencita, de piel blanca casi traslucida, completamente desnuda, resaltando de ella su roja sangre que escurre de un corte a través de su garganta ,al igual que emana de su genitales ocultándolos completamente y en su delgado rostro despuntan un par de cuencas vacías, profundas, completamente eclipsadas de donde su sollozo escurre de color carmesí y sus delgados labios grisáceos cerrados con tajante firmeza, lentamente el ente alza su blanca y afilada mano posando la palma contra el cristal, acariciándolo con sus dedos de manera torpe, el cuerpo de Aarón comienza a relajarse, es extraño como esa bizarra criatura trasforma sus sentimientos, esos que son tan viscerales y humanos, tristeza, inquietud, como un descabellado impulso por sostenerle entre sus brazos, observándole ahí afuera de pie en el frio, desarropada, con sus largos y húmedos cabellos negros apañados a su frágil silueta, lentamente el muchacho se reincorpora, como si el dolor se esfumara de su cuerpo, poco a poco se aproxima a la ventanilla, alzando su diestra extremidad con intenciones de posar su palma en el cristal también…

**-¿Qué…o quién eres?...-** Interroga Aarón como un suave susurro exaltando el sentimiento de curiosidad y preocupación en su voz, a unos cuantos centímetros de su objetivo se aprecia como la cintura del espectro es rodeada en su totalidad por esos largos dedos muertos de puntas quemadas y desagradables uñas que para el chico comienzan a volverse familiares, de repente, con una increíble violencia es halada hacia atrás mientras deja escapar de su boca un grito desesperado, siendo finalmente tragada por las penumbras, el asombro no cabe en la expresión del chico quien súbitamente resiente el daño en su tórax, al igual que la puerta se abre..

**-Te pedí que no te movieras Aarón-** Exclama la oficial molesta mientras ayuda a un muy adolorido joven a bajar del vehículo conduciéndolo al interior de la estación.

El lugar se aparenta abandono, un profundo silencio hace resaltar las pisadas como un eco a través de los pasillos, la iluminación falla brindando una frívola atmosfera, Bennett ofrece asiento al muchacho quien sin dudarlo se deja tumbar en la vieja silla metálica, así comenzando a vendarle el pecho que presenta un gran hematoma en su costado derecho y una curación en la herida de su frente,

**-Al parecer no tienes daños internos, pues solo se te dificulta moverte, no hay nada que pueda darte para el dolor…Al menos no legal-** Acuña la oficial sacando de uno de los cajones un frasco con liquido en su interior y una etiqueta.

**-¿A que se refiere?-** Para sorpresa de Aarón, el frasco contiene morfina.

**-No comprendo que hace esto es este lugar…Pero no puedo dejar que sufras constante dolor-** Musita tomando una jeringa absorbiendo una muy pequeña cantidad de la droga.

La terrible iluminación y la falta de algo para resaltar la vena dificultan la bondadosa labor de la oficial quien falla una vez dando un doloroso pinchazo en el ante brazo de Aarón.

**-Por favor, permítame intentarlo a mí-** Pide el joven con temor de otro fallido intento, la oficial accede apreciando con asombro la habilidad de Lamb para lograrlo, lo que la hace sospechar…

A los pocos momentos la sustancia hace efecto en el cuerpo del chico, desapareciendo el dolor permitiéndole moverse con mayor libertad, en su rostro se refleja el alivio que siente sin experimentar algún efecto mas.

**-Aarón, te pediré que no te confíes demasiado, aun hace falta que te revise un medico…Acompáñame –** Invita la oficial guiándole por un largo pasillo oscuro.

Por mas que lo intenta el joven no logra ver nada en el lugar, incluso alza su mano por temor a golpearse de frente contra algo, de pronto un chirrido metálico se escucha a sus espaldas y las luces se encienden, Bennett lo ah encerrado en una pequeña celda…

**-¿Pero porque me encierra…?-**

**-No puedo llevarte conmigo a donde voy y no haces caso a mis peticiones…No lo tomes a mal, ahí dentro estarás bien-** Cybil se acerca un poco mas a los barrotes con ese singular brillo en los ojos, pues ahora desconfía de Aarón…

**-Cosas extrañas están pasando en este pueblo…-**Añade mientras entrega al muchacho un radio**-No estoy segura de que vaya a funcionar, pero es lo único que tenemos, si pasa algo o viene alguien…Avísame –** Con estas palabras comienza a retirarse no sin antes tomar las llaves de las celdas de un escritorio cercano dejando atrás a un muchacho muy confundido completamente solo…

Aarón con cierta desesperación intenta abrir los barrotes, jaloneándolos incluso pateándolos, solo logrando cansarse mas, desmotivado observa sus alrededores sin lograr comprender como un lugar como ese puede estar solo, el tiempo no parece trascurrir, fatigado se sienta en el frio suelo recargándose contra la pared, preguntándose como las cosas pudieron volverse tan extrañas, de pronto, la radio comienza a hacer ruido y desesperado la acerca a su boca pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre de la oficial, deseoso por salir de esa celda, como un susurro la extraña voz de una jovencita se escucha por el intercomunicador…

**-No…Por favor…No me hagas esto-** Murmura tristemente, lamentándose con apagados gemidos de dolor y un llanto muy tenue…

**-¿Quién eres?...¿Estas bien?-** Responde Aarón sintiendo una preocupación muy grande, insistiendo por una respuesta, escuchando a la pequeña solo sufrir hasta que la radio muere de pronto.

Asustado golpea el aparato contra su palma intentando recuperar la señal repentinamente comienza a producir un fuerte sonido estático preocupando al muchacho, preguntándose si lo ah arruinado, repentinamente aquellas vibraciones sonoras se intensifican cada vez mas y mas, la única fuente de luz comienza a brillar erráticamente intermitiendo luminosidad y oscuridad hasta que la bombilla revienta dejando el lugar en penumbras, el miedo recorre el cuerpo del joven dejando caer el aparato, aquel sonido taladra sus oídos los cuales cubre con desesperación dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo dejando escapar de su garganta un largo y escandaloso grito cayendo presa del pánico, repentinamente la celda se llena de un olor fétido a carne descompuesta irritando la nariz de Aarón y provocándole arcadas ante la sensación de asco, de manera abrupta un frívolo resplandor espectral se manifiesta en dicha zona permitiendo al muchacho observar a su alrededor, el cual con horror y repugnancia se a plagado de pequeños insectos, los barrotes lucen oxidados, las paredes y suelo desgastados como si hubiesen pasado cien años, lentamente alza su mirada hacia el techo, un vértigo recorre todo su abdomen sumiéndolo y entreabriendo la boca permanece pasmado, observando a aquel ante que le acosa mostrando su torso desde las alturas con su amorfa cabella llena de agujeros ladeada, su diestro brazo caquéxico y acartonado se extiende en dirección de Aaron mientras sus longuísimos dedos de puntas quemadas y destruidas uñas crujen en sus muertas articulaciones, el muchacho siente como su corazón se acelera y con gran temor se arrastra hacia atrás topando su espalda contra la pared, a lo que la extraña criatura respinga retrayendo su mano nuevamente, su cuerpo comienza a vibrar de manera anormal y con gran brusquedad choca sus palmas contra el techo, una a cada uno de sus lados y como si dos compartimientos se abrieran se distienden un par de cadáveres permaneciendo unidos por una soga que rodea sus cuellos, un hombre y una mujer, de pronto la estática deja de resonar entre los muros y un silencio sepulcral se apodera del lugar, el muchacho entorna sus ojos y de estos discurren un par de lagrimas que descienden a través de su rostro hasta el mentón, sus labios tiemblan incapaz de claudicar palabra alguna, sus pupilas se dilatan dejando como una fina rendija sus iris, con su cuerpo tembloroso se inclina hacia adelante, sus manos suben hasta su cabellera de la cual comienza a tirar frenético y un desgarrador grito abandona el pecho de Aarón, un grito que manifiesta el abrumador dolor de una herida abierta en su corazón….

**-¡Madre…Padre!-**

Repentinamente los ojos del hombre que yacía colgando del techo se abren dejando ver esa opacidad característica de una mirada inerte la cual se posa sobre el muchacho y con el crujir de sus cervicales endereza su cuello, su expresión se descompone en una iracunda y llena de despotismo...

**-¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés chillando como una niña? No cabe duda de que eres un vil marica- **Escupe el hombre cruelmente en contra del muchacho quien permanece pasmado, con un vórtice de emociones que le paralizan, las crudas palabras de su padre retumban en su cabeza matando una parte de él, se lleva ambas manos con horror hacia su rostro mientras cierra los ojos intentando recordar su niñez la cual él creía debía ser buena, recordando la fotografía que está en su pared donde aparecen sus padres frente a la señal repasando mentalmente sus rostros, ambos tranquilos y felices, Aarón simplemente no podía comprender, de pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un sigiloso lamento, un sollozo apenas audible, apartando las manos de su rostro el muchacho eleva la mirada entornándola en el rostro de la mujer por el cual discurren lagrimas incesantes…

**-Por favor, deja al niño en paz…El no tiene nada que ver en esto…- **Suplica la mujer entre lamentos y cada uno de ellos desgarra el alma del muchacho.

**-¡Cállate zorra todo esto ha es tu culpa, debiste arrancártelo de las entrañas cuando pudiste! –**Arremete el hombre contra la destrozada mujer arrancándole lagrimas carmesí, como si fuera su corazón el que está llorando desgarradoramente, es entonces cuando el semblante de Aarón se distorsiona completamente, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes con gran fuerza al igual que sus puños…

**-Cállate… ¡Cállate y déjala en paz! – **Exige iracundo el muchacho con un fuerte grito armándose de valor, es entonces cuando aquel terrible ente extiende su largo y fibroso brazo con fuerza atrapando en su mano con sus largos y muertos dedos la cabeza del muchacho oscureciendo no solo su visión, también su mente…

De pronto sus ojos se abren revelando un lugar completamente distinto, rápidamente palpa su cuerpo, su rostro intentando espabilar, ¿Dónde estaba y como había llegado ahí?, rápidamente dirigió su vista a los alrededores, una habitación pequeña e infantil, decorada armoniosamente con tonos azules ligeros, muñecos de felpa regados por todas partes y una gran cuna en medio, vacilante y con paso lento, Aarón se aproxima a ella apoyando sus manos en los barandales de madera, el pequeño lecho se encontraba vacío y parecía completamente nuevo, de pronto la puerta a sus espaldas se abre y con delicados pasos se adentra una joven mujer con un semblante dulce, esbozando una tierna sonrisa, se aproxima deteniéndose a un lado de la cuna apoyándose de igual manera que Aarón justo a su derecha, pareciera que la mujer no lo viera, pero no importaba, su sola presencia le transmitía al chico una gran serenidad, entonces fue cuando poso su mirada en el vientre de la dama que lucía una abultada barriga, por eso la cuna, está embarazada…

**-Es aquí donde dormirás mi amor, aquí te cantare hasta que duermas mi Aarón…- **Susurra la mujer para después acariciar suavemente su propio vientre…

**\- Ma… ¿Madre? – **Apenas alcanza a claudicar tras sentir como un nudo en la garganta ahoga sus palabras, sus ojos comienzan a nublarse con las lagrimas que recién se forman, en ese momento el chico siente el gran deseo de sostenerla entre sus brazos, la imagen de su madre, tan hermosa y tan feliz y todo el amor que esta siempre le transmitió, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, solo existen ellos en ese momento, lentamente extiende su temblorosa mano derecha para alcanzarla, pero todo se vuelve trizas con el sonido de pesados pasos que se aproximan a la habitación, en el marco de esta se encuentra ese hombre, ese tirano cruel sosteniendo en su mano media botella de licor, la mujer se gira sobre sí misma reflejando en su rostro un miedo atroz a lo que solo rodea su vientre con ambos brazos, la expresión del hombre se deforma en una llena de ira, aprieta el cuello de la botella con tal fuerza que lo quiebra en su mano precipitando el resto del recipiente hacia el suelo donde se hace añicos derramando todo su contenido que no tardo en impregnar todo el recinto con ese fuerte olor, el estomago de Aarón da un vuelco repentino cuando observa a su padre acercarse a su madre tan rápidamente y con gran fuerza la abofetea haciéndola caer al suelo, entre las suplicas de la mujer y los insultos del hombre este asesta contra ella una patada tras otra descargando toda su rabia contra ella.

**-¡Maldita te odio, mandaste a la mierda mi vida entera! – **Reclama el hombre con tempestad sin importar los gritos de dolor y el llanto de su mujer embarazada, el muchacho permanece atónito mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla, una sensación de miedo y tristeza le embarga desde lo más profundo de su ser doblegando su humanidad haciéndolo caer de rodillas, la imagen que tenia de sus padres se quiebra como un fino cristal en su mente y en su alma, de pronto el hombre deja de patearla para después inclinarse sobre ella halando de su cabello arrancándole un quejido lleno de dolor…

**-Mínimo te sacare provecho mientras te dé para tragar…- **Le murmura el hombre al oído relamiéndose los labios con frivolidad mientras procede a sacarse el cinturón y a desabotonar su pantalón, la mujer al escuchar el sonido de la cremallera bajando siente en todo su cuerpo un escalofrió y el terror se apodera de ella, con sus manos intenta arrastrarse lejos de él, pero es demasiado tarde, el hombre la sostiene subiéndole su ligero vestido y arrancándole las pantaletas para después penetrarla con fuerza y violencia, embistiéndola una y otra vez arrebatando de los labios de su mujer alaridos llenos de dolor, es entonces cuando Aarón ya no puede más, la ira comienza a tomar su cuerpo el cual se levanta y avanza a grandes zancadas, pero con cada paso el chico se ve disminuido notoriamente, tanto que al llegar hasta su padre y soltar contra la espalda de este un golpe no puede evitar ver su propia mano, minúscula, desvía rápidamente la mirada hacia su otra mano observando ambas con extrañeza, pequeñas y frágiles manos de un niño pequeño, ¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder? Aarón se percata que ya no es un chico, sino solo un infante, sus ojos se entornan enfocándose en su padre que arremete contra su madre una y otra vez, pero había algo diferente, ella ya no poseía aquella barriga de embarazo, el niño manifiesta toda su confusión en su carita y todo su miedo se concentra en su estomago, aun así, aprieta sus insignificantes puños y sigue golpeando a su padre una y otra vez hasta que este desvía la mirada hacia él, una mirada corrupta e imponente que obliga a Aarón a retroceder, con brusquedad su padre se levanta y se aproxima hacia él con pasos firmes…

**-¡Por favor deja al niño en paz, el no tiene nada que ver en esto! – **Suplica la mujer en un mar de lagrimas mirando a su pequeño, extendiendo sus adoloridos brazos intenta nuevamente arrastrarse hacia el, los ojos del niño se cristalizan al observar a su madre en el suelo, golpeada, abusada, suplicante, su corazón late con tal fuerza que podría escapar de su pecho, por un instante, sus miradas se encuentran, ambas llenas de sentimientos del uno por el otro, ambos luchando juntos el uno por el otro, tanto que decirse y tanto que callar a la vez, es entonces cuando la silueta de su padre se plantarse frente a él, con coraje el pequeño Aarón eleva su rostro para enfrentarle, para demostrarle que no tiene miedo, ya no… Es como si ese hombre se transformara en un gigante ante sus ojos, en un terrible monstruo que es precisamente lo que es, sin más, el gran y maldito hombre libera un fuerte golpe directo al rostro del niño oscureciendo su vista de golpe y lo último que logra escuchar es el grito de su madre…

Abre sus ojos de golpe, puede escuchar su corazón latiendo y su rápida respiración seca su boca, su cuerpo está presente pero su mente permanece con aquella mujer que siempre lucho por él, nuevamente se ve a sí mismo en esa pequeña celda asquerosa, con sus padres colgando frente a él y esa maldita criatura que no para de atormentarle justo en medio de ellos, este ente con un ademan de su muerta mano dispersa la imagen del hombre como si se tratara de simple humo en el viento, entonces el muchacho avanza decidido hacia el nauseabundo ser con inseguridad quebrándose justo frente a él cayendo sobre sus rodillas mirándole suplicante…

**-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto? – **Reclama Aarón con un gran pesar en su ser tras la revelación de su terrible infancia, pero el monstruo se mantiene inmutable, es entonces cuando acerca sus largos dedos acartonados hacia la mujer, los ojos del muchacho se entornan mientras se arrastra hacia ella abrazándola de sus inertes piernas, frotando su rostro contra ellas, llorando como un chiquillo abandonado, cada sollozo, cada lagrima es una daga que se clava en su alma, desgarrándola y haciéndola trizas, es entonces cuando el ente detiene su extremidad y permanece estático por un momento…

**-Aarón…Te amo, jamás lo olvides- **Murmura su madre con todo el amor del que es capaz dedicándole una sonrisa mientras extiende su temblorosa mano hacia su hijo mostrando en su palma una llave, el muchacho nuevamente encuentra su mirada con la de su madre, aquel turbio cristalino que ya no refleja la vida, lentamente extiende su mano propia tomando la llave entre sus dedos y antes de que el muchacho lograra decir algo mas aquella demoniaca figura disipa la imagen de la mujer llevándose la mitad de la vida de Aarón, sin más, aquel torso esquelético comienza a desaparecer en el techo al igual que el resto de sus apéndices, aquella cabeza llena de orificios de los cuales escurren porquería e insectos y aquellos brazos largos y muertos desapareciendo por completo, es entonces cuando la celda vuelve a iluminarse con la bombilla que el creyó ver destruirse revelando que todo permanece exactamente igual que cuando la oficial Bennett se marcho, entonces el joven muchacho observa la llave que para él representa ahora lo más valioso que posee…

**-Yo también te amo madre…- **Susurra reprimiendo su angustia y evitando que las lágrimas regresen a nublar su visión, es entonces cuando desvía esta hacia la puerta de la celda centrándola en el cerrojo…

* * *

Pues…. Esa es mi mercancía jejeje, ahí me cuentan que les pareció, see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Con paso lento se acerca a esa puerta metálica y su temblorosa mano aproxima la llave al cerrojo introduciéndola en el mientras lo que queda de su espíritu suplica a aquel en lo alto por un milagro, con un suave movimiento de su muñeca gira y escucha el sigiloso movimiento de engranajes y como las rejas ceden precediendo la total abertura de esta con el rechinar del metal, el joven permanece estático por un momento completamente sorprendido, retira la llave observándola con una oleada de sentimientos encontrados, recreando en su mente la imagen de su madre mientras aprieta la llave contra su pecho dejando escapar un ligero suspiro, entonces observa por encima de su hombro dedicándole un último vistazo a aquella jaula, entonces su mirada se dirige al radio que está en el suelo, se gira sobre sus talones y se inclina tomándolo en su otra mano, con una mueca de desaprobación se percata de que las baterías no están, revisa a sus alrededores pero no logra ubicarlas, maldice para sus adentros llevándose la radio de cualquier manera con la esperanza de encontrar baterías en algún lugar…

**-Ojala la oficial este bien…Y no se altere cuando vuelva-** Murmura para sí mismo mientras niega con la cabeza sintiendo la culpa anidarse en su pecho, sin más continua su andar por aquel desolado pasillo en busca de la salida, es entonces cuando identifica ese cubículo donde fue atendido improvisadamente por la oficial sintiendo de pronto un ligero dolor en su costado derecho, aquel aparatoso golpe sí que ha sido tremendo recibimiento por el pueblo, decidido entra al pequeño cuarto observando en él un escritorio, una silla y algunos archiveros metálicos con una apariencia muy antigua, comienza a hurgar en todos ellos teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido por temer de ser descubierto ¿Pero por quien? El vacio era casi palpable en cada rincón de ese lugar, después de un momento de búsqueda da con aquel frasco y unas jeringuillas, traga saliva pesadamente, titubeando, sin embargo el mismo entiende que no tiene otra alternativa, de pronto es sacado de sus pensamientos con brusquedad cuando aquella solitaria silla cae de golpe al suelo, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón Aarón se gira visualizando todo a su alrededor con un miedo creciente, es entonces cuando concentra su vista encima del escritorio, una gran caja de cartón, vieja y llena de moho por la humedad parecía tener demasiado tiempo ahí, sin embargo, el no recuerda haberla visto antes, un ligero frio recorre la curva de su espalda erizando los vellos de esta, pero también la curiosidad brilla en sus ojos y como si esa caja le hipnotizara comienza a acercarse con cierto recelo, coloca el frasco y las jeringuillas a un lado sobre el escritorio y posa ambas manos sobre la tapadera llena de polvo, se inclina ligeramente dejando escapar un fuerte soplido entre sus labios levantando la fina estela de partículas las cuales casi inmediatamente le provocan un par de estornudos…

**-Archivos sin resolver…-** Lee en voz alta atravesando la línea de su curiosidad, en el fondo siempre había sido fanático de las series televisivas policiacas, mientras esboza una ligera sonrisa destapa la caja topándose con varios archives y bolsas sellables etiquetadas, nota que la caja es bastante grande y llena de información, a lo que estira su mano alcanzando el primer folder abriéndolo con cuidado temiendo que se desmoronara entre sus manos debido al deterioro de este, con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad lo abre con cuidado siendo el sentido de la vista el primero en ser golpeado con perturbadoras fotografías de lo que parece ser un callejón, mudo testigo de un violento asesinado, el suelo ensangrentado, un cadáver mal escondido a un lado de un contenedor de basura y cubierto con periódico y bolsas plásticas, sintiendo en su ser un abrupto sentimiento de pena desvía la mirada clavándola en el archivo adjunto…

"_Departamento de investigación y homicidios de Silent Hill, en el presento documento se registrara el resumen y cierre del caso 03748, homicidio doloso de sujeto femenino de 13 años de edad, identidad desconocida a la actualidad, diagnostico post-mortem arrojo como causas de muerte la penetración vaginal teniendo como consecuencia desgarres en el epitelio mucoso del mismo, de igual manera, el corte transversal en el área ventral del cuello, que desgarro la piel, músculos ventrales del mismo, secciono la tráquea y de igual manera la vena yugular y la vaina carótida, que comprenden al nervio neumogástrico y arteria carótida común, la causa de muerte se debió al shock hipovolemico por desanguinacion, según los testigos parciales de la zona, escucharon los gritos de ayuda de una mujer joven a las 2:00 a.m. de la madrugada en el callejón lateral de la taberna ubicada en la calle Industria, quienes observaron como discurría de él con gran velocidad una persona completamente vestida de negro, encapuchada haciendo imposible la identificación de sus rasgos, cargando una moch…"_

Tras intentar forzar la vista no logra leer el resto del documento que más bien parece un viejo pergamino, respirando profundamente cierra el archivo colocándolo de nuevo dentro de la caja, después una bolsa sellada y marcada se apodera de su atención, vacila por un momento para después tomarla, sus ojos se entornan provocándole una fuerte aprehensión en su pecho, dentro de la bolsa logra visualizar una navaja ensangrentada y oxidada, debido a la fuerte impresión que causa en Aarón la deja caer nuevamente provocándole asco, se lleva ambas manos hacia el rostro cerrando los ojos frotándolos demostrando una gran incomodad…

**-¿Cómo es posible que Dios permita la existencia de personas así?... **– Se cuestiona así mismo respirando profundamente intentando recuperarse un poco después, desliza sus manos hacia abajo con gran desgano abriendo los ojos, entonces para su sorpresa esta justo frente a él dentro de la caja, su mochila, maltrecha por el aparatoso accidente en su motocicleta, la toma sonriente sintiendo cierto alivio al notar que el resto de sus cosas están dentro procediendo a introducir el frasco y las jeringuillas, al colgársela nota que algo raro cuelga de la correa, una especie de etiqueta la cual arranca y observa detenidamente…

**-Evidencia #6 la pesada carga que llevas a tus espaldas…-** Lee en voz alta dejando escapar un gruñido de molestia preguntándose que clase de broma podría ser, pero igual, también podría tratarse de un error cualquiera, después de todo somos seres humanos, sin más desecha la etiqueta saliendo del recinto.

Tras abrir la pesada puerta de la estación percibe en su rostro el frio viento que agita sus cabellos y le obliga a entrecerrar la mirada intentando no titiritar, a pesar del clima y la densa neblina que le rodea respira profundamente sintiendo como lo desborda un gran alivio permitiéndose cerrar los ojos un momento entregándose a la tranquilidad de la oscuridad que estos ofrecen, su mente no alcanza a comprender nada, es como vivir una pesadilla y no poderlo cambiar, como su pasado comienza a cambiar, como su niñez le fue arrebatada con tanta crueldad por aquel hombre que debía ser su ejemplo a seguir, su héroe, entreabre os ojos revelando su cansada y opaca mirada, estirando ambas manos hacia enfrente con la palmas arriba comienza a recolectar minúsculas partículas que descienden de los ébanos cielos sin estrellas, como si se tratara del interior de las fauces de un terrible lobo devorador de almas, observa las delicadas hojuelas acunadas en los pliegues de sus palmas y frotándolas una con otra mancha su piel con una fina estela negra…

**-¿Cenizas?... -** Susurra sin poder contener aquel asombro que le rodea, pero bueno, una lluvia de ceniza era lo más normal que se ha encontrado en ese extraño pueblo maldito alejado de la mano de Dios, con cierta inseguridad retoma el camino sin siquiera tener idea hacia donde ir…

Después de un largo y silencioso andar se pregunta donde están todas las personas, un fuerte viento enfría completamente su espalda provocándole respingar, nefasteado, descuelga la mochila de sus hombros y toma de ella una delgada sudadera de color negro pensando en que, si podría ser delgada, pero era mejor que nada, rápidamente se la pone y levanta la capucha del parka cubriendo su nuca y cabeza del inclemente clima, antes de volver a colgarse el morral nuevamente toma la linterna que obtuvo en el abandonado servicio, la enciende iluminado su camino solo para percatarse con horror del abismo en el que pudo haber caído en cualquier momento, con cautela se acerca al margen dirigiendo el rayo del luz a sus entrañas, profundas e inapreciables, patea una piedra y observa como esta es devorada por la nada, afina su oído esperando escuchar la piedra detenerse, pero esta jamás emite sonido algo, abrumado por el vértigo que se apodera de sus vísceras retrocede un par de pasos, es entonces cuando comienza a percibir unos sonidos, primeramente esa singular estática in crescendo proveniente de la radio en su mochila, el joven se paraliza durante unos segundos recordando que esta no posee baterías, después se manifiestan otra serie de resonancias, tan familiares y aterradores para él, dirige nuevamente sus pupilas dilatadas hacia el abismo, poco a poco los sonidos se tornan más nítidos y estruendosos, gruñidos rebosantes de furia y las cuatro figuras de cánidos descomunales se arrastran desde las profundidades del acantilado como si fueran engendros del averno invadiendo la Tierra, sus jadeantes hocicos exhalan con fuerza y fragor, sus ojos rojizos como candelas brillan entre las penumbras y sus afiladas garras se aferran a las rocas, reptando hacia el exterior, el corazón de Aarón late fuertemente inmolado por el terror que como un rayo recorre su humanidad, rápidamente se gira sobre sus talones liberando una vertiginosa carrera no importaba a donde, con la esperanza de lograr escapar, las bestias emergen gruñendo fieramente persiguiendo al muchacho, cada golpe de sus enormes y poderosas patas parten los suelos, chocando contra todo y haciéndolo añicos, sus bífidas lenguas al aire captan el dulce sabor de los temores de Aarón provocándoles salivar incrementando en ellos el poder de su instinto depredatorio, violentamente vuelcan los autos abandonados que obstruyen su camino, el muchacho jadea cansado, su boca se torna seca y su garganta rasposa por sus desenfrenadas exhalaciones, entonces como si fuera el momento menos oportuno, su costado derecho duele más que antes, como si el tiempo se detuviese presiente su final, se lleva su mano hacia el costado intentando aligerar el dolor que le embarga, desvía su mirada por encima de su hombro y esta se clava en los llameantes ojos de aquella bestia blanca que relame sus belfos saboreando la carne del muchacho quien tomo un momento a apreciar al enorme animal, tan poderoso, su pelaje oscilante al viento , tan blanco como la nieva más pura, a excepción de ese costado derecho donde esta esa profunda abertura por la cual discurre aquella sangre oxidada y maloliente, cansado Aarón reduce el paso y alza el rostro a los cielos…

**-Por favor…Suplico piedad-** Implora sin siquiera saber a quién, su voz se quiebra dejando escapar un par de lagrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas hasta su mentón, es entonces cuando observa un callejón a poca distancia, un callejón lo suficientemente estrecho para que las bestias no pudieran alcanzarle y destrozar su ya maltrecho cuerpo, aprieta su quijada en un último intento por sobrevivir ahogando un alarido lleno de dolor, el callejón parece cerrado por unas singulares cintas plásticas de un color amarillo brillante, sin importarle corre hacia ellas rompiéndolas a su paso, en el estrecho callejón su mirada inmediatamente se clava en el enorme contenedor de basura, su instinto de auto conservación le obliga a saltar dentro bajando la tapa…

Por un momento el silencio se apodero de todo incluyendo su mente, en aquel asqueroso contenedor oscuro, Aarón recarga su espalda sujetando su adolorido costado, cierra los ojos con fuerza rompiendo en sollozos sinuosos y casi inaudibles, comienza a mecerse hacia enfrente y atrás como si la poca cordura que le queda escapara de su entidad humana, dejando solo carne y huesos, el olor a putrefacción arde en sus fosas nasales provocándole arcadas, cada espasmo de estas le causa un punzante dolor, decide que ya no puede permanecer ahí oculto, debe salir ya y aplicarse otra dosis, alzándose con pesadez levanta la tapadera del basurero tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, no le importa el dolor por un momento, extrañaba el oxigeno sin porquería, con cierta desesperación hurga en su mochila sacando una jeringuilla y el frasco entre sus manos temblorosas…

**-Perdone oficial… Jamás fue mi intención hacerlo…-** Se disculpa como si alguien pudiera escucharle, sin más toma una mínima dosis del opiáceo en la jeringa, sube su manga negra inyectándose en la vena cefálica y así la sustancia recorre su torrente cumpliendo su misión casi instantáneamente, su cuerpo se adormece ligeramente y sus pupilas de distienden, apoya ambas manos en el borde del contenedor mientras mil sensaciones recorren su entidad la misma que le traiciona flexionando las rodillas, dejando escapar una ligera risa se deja vencer apoyándose en el suelo, parpadea pesadamente y el gentil expandirse y contraerse de su tórax refleja toda aquella relajación, deseando poder dormir tan solo un instante, deseando escapar de esa realidad tormentosa o simplemente…Quizá…. Llenar la jeringa y acabar con todo.

Con sobresalto el muchacho abre sus ojos finalmente y los frota con fuerza ¿Cuánto tiempo paso y donde están aquellos monstruos? Se pregunta a si mismo intentando ubicarse al sentirse tan perdido, entonces las imágenes regresan a su mente como se oculto en el contenedor de basura para evadir a las bestias, desliza sus manos hacia arriba acomodando sus cabellos bajo la capucha, entonces un singular aroma embarga su nariz, tan profundo e inconfundible, el metálico aroma de la sangre, desvía su desolada mirada a lo largo del callejón observando con horror el escenario funesto, banderillas amarillas de identificación por todas partes, sangre dispersa por las paredes y un gran charco en el suelo entonces su respiración se frena por un instante que parece una eternidad, junto al contenedor una manta blanca y vieja cubre lo que parece ser la silueta de una persona, el joven traga pesadamente mientras mientras un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer, entonces la fotografía de la estación policiaca acapara su mente, su boca se entreabre siendo incapaz de claudicar palabra alguna ante el asombro que le domina, es exactamente el mismo lugar aterrador que remueve su interior, arrastrándose se aproxima a aquel cuerpo inerte mientras el mismo empalidece ¿Por qué se acerca? Aquella fuerza le incita a continuar sin más cuestionamientos, observa totalmente la manta blanca notando que de esta escapa una fina y frágil mano helada que sostiene en su palma un trozo de tela, los dedos titubeantes de Aarón se aproximan tomándole, deslizándole entre los inertes dedos, le extiende y logra apreciar en ella una serie de palabras que estructuran una oración…

"_Siempre estarás en mi corazón"_

Lee Aarón mentalmente mientras su propio corazón se estruja dentro de su pecho, como si se detuviera por tan solo un instante, perdido en sus pensamiento no logra percatarse de que aquella fina y gélida mano comienza a moverse lenta, erráticamente, alcanzando los dedos del muchacho quien desvía la mirada hacia ella, quedando completamente paralizado, la silueta bajo la manta se incorpora paulatinamente sentándose justo frente los atemorizados ojos de Aarón, la delgada y ensangrentada tela discurre con suavidad revelando ante él la frágil figura de la jovencita que se acerco a la patrulla anteriormente, mostrando aquellos largos cabellos apañados a si delgada figura, sus finas facciones, trémulas e inexpresivas, sus profundas cuencas inundadas de oscuridad, de su delgado cuello resalta la profunda y tajante herida que pareciera jamás dejara de sangrar, aquel elixir carmesí se derrama sobre su pecho hasta su abdomen tiñendo su traslucida piel, sus delicados dedos recorren la mano del chico con torpeza acariciando torpemente de manera ascendente, pasando por su brazo hasta su hombro, con el frio revés de su mano termina por acariciar el rostro de un estupefacto Aarón que reacciona ante el contacto helado contra su piel, de manera inmediata e incontrolable sus lagrimas comienzan a brotar empapando su faz, el chico entre ahogados sollozos eleva su diestra tomando sujetando la de la pequeña apegando sus falanges aun más hacia el intentando calentarlas, es entonces cuando la pequeña curva sus azulados labios en una fina y casi imperceptible sonrisa aproximándose cada vez más al muchacho quien se desmorona ante ella sin ningún reparo, toma el rostro del otro entre ambas manos, marmóreas y glaciales secando aquellas tibias lagrimas que no dejan de surcar por su piel, la jovencita separa ligeramente sus labios pero en vez de palabras solo transmite extraños y bizarros sonidos por su cercenada garganta, Aarón no comprende que es lo que le sucede, porque siente como si el mismo infierno se abriera y lo tragara entero, tanto dolor en su pecho, tanta pena en su alma ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?... ¿Quién eres?...

**-¿Por qué me causas tanto dolor? –** Pregunta finalmente con entrecortada y lánguida voz mirándola fijamente, ella no le inspira miedo, pero si una profunda desolación que le cala hasta los huesos, como si un cuchillo lo apuñalara cien veces en el corazón, con gran desespero Aarón la rodea entre sus brazos con posesividad, como si deseara hacerlo desde el principio del tiempo, hunde su rostro en el cuello de aquel níveo ente sin importar la sangre que le impregna cubriéndose el mismo de ella, como si el sonido dejara de existir el muchacho ignora la sorpresiva estática que comienza a sonar desde su mochila, desde lo más alto de la pared que forma el rincón junto con el contenedor de basura comienza a escurrir esa singular asquerosidad de nauseabundo hedor precediendo a la inminente infestación de alimañas, desde las penumbras se extiende esa longuísima extremidad caquéxica de piel acartonada y muerta, los largos dedos de puntas quemadas y uñas quebradas arañan la pared mientras repta en dirección a ellos, entonces Aarón tras percibir aquel aroma tan familiar eleva el rostro, sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago que le eriza la piel, antes de poder siquiera claudicar palabra alguna nuevamente esos repugnantes dedos rodean al ente de la niña por la cintura tirando de ella fuertemente a lo que el muchacho reacciona tomándole con firmeza por ambas muñecas luchando contra aquel maldito ser que le persigue sin tregua, la expresión de la chica se distorsiona y de sus profundas cuencas comienzan a fluir lagrimas sanguinolentas que precipitan velozmente hasta gotear de su rostro, en su faz el miedo y la angustia son absolutos, ella también se aferra a las manos de Aarón como puede y el, con desespero comienza a tirar con mayor fuerza, sintiendo en el alma la obligación de impedir aquella sustracción…

**-¡No volverás a hacerlo, déjala en paz bastardo! –** Grita desde lo más profundo de su pecho armándose con todo el valor del que es capaz, pero sus palabras solo provocan a la bestia que permanece en las sombras, esta tira con mayor fuerza arrebatándosela de las manos y el chico solo puede observar como es devorada por las penumbras mientras ella solo permite escapar desde su garganta un grito desgarrador que quiebra en un instante la voluntad del muchacho quien cae de rodillas ante esa pared la cual golpea con fuerza con sus puños inmerso en la desesperación, golpe tras golpe su piel se abre y sus nudillos comienzan a sangrar sin importarle, rápidamente vuelve a levantarse, toma su mochila colgándola del hombro y sale corriendo del callejón con la esperanza de poder alcanzar a la criatura donde quiera que se encuentre, corre tan rápido como puede, su corazón late desbocado y su respiración agitada reseca su garganta, pero esta vez en sus ojos hay un discreto brillo de determinación, continua por la calle Industria observando los techos en busca de algún indicio de susodicho espectro, pasa a un lado de una vieja y simple tienda de electrónica sin parar, cuyo aparador de vidrios polvosos y llenos de telarañas muestran diversos relojes todos con las baterías muertas, detenidos en el tiempo, a las 2:00 a.m.


End file.
